1.1 Gardening Club Seeds
Gardening Club Seeds (English Version) Seed set 1.1, this one-star seed costs 1000 coins to unlock. Hortensia and Doran are the two Mandrakes who help you with the tutorial. Doran is also the first Mandrake to pull out after buying a new flower pot. Their explorations are set in Mandrake School. Horticulture Department Seed (Korean Version) The 원예부 씨앗 (Horticulture Department Seed) is seed 1.1 in the original Korean version. As a one-star seed, it takes 1000 coins to unlock it. Gardening Club Seed (Japanese Version) The 園芸部の種 (Gardening Club Seed) is seed set 1.1 in the Japanese version. Like other one-star seed sets in the Japanese version, it requires 3000 coins to unlock. Notes Hortensia's given name in Japanese does not appear in the dictionary. A best guess based on the characters has been provided. Seed Vital Information Stories - Welcome to the Gardening Club Requirements= |-| Story 1= - Japanese=アルナ: こんにちは〜。園芸部にきてくれて嬉しいよ！僕は園芸部の部員、アルナっていうんだ。 'アルナ: '僕たちの花園は、水無月先生と僕が管理してるんだよ。 'アルナ: '水無月先生はね、園芸について何でも知っているんだ！ 'アルナ: '君も僕たち園芸部の部員になると、園芸についてたくさん学べると思うよ。 'アルナ: 'あ、水無月先生が来てるよ！僕はそろそろ行かないと…またね〜。 - Korean= Needs added }} |-| Story 2= - Japanese='獅子: 'あの〜！商品を注文した方！教員室に宅配便がいっぱい来てるんで 全部持って行って下さい！ 獅子: '何だこの荷物は、大きすぎるぞ！しかもすごく重いじゃないか！ '獅子: 'やっぱり！そんな感じがしたんだよな！これは水無月先生が持つには重すぎるな。 '獅子: '仕方ない…水無月先生のためだ。また、園芸部まで運んでやろう。よいしょ！ - Korean= ''Needs added }} |-| Story 3= - Japanese=水無月: こんにちは。君が園芸部の新しい部員だね。アルナから聞いているよ。 '水無月: 'アルナは園芸について、すごく物知りだから仲良くなるといいよ。 '水無月: '園芸も人間関係と似ているんだよ。友達のように関心を持つことが大事なんだ。 '水無月: 'プランターと仲良くなればなるほど、自分のことを話してくれるから。 '水無月: '自分はどんな土が好みなのか、どれくらい陽ざしが好きなのか、とかね。 '水無月: 'だからプランターが、どんな話をしたがっているのか、いつも耳を傾けることが重要だよ！ - Korean= Needs added }} |-| Story 4= - Japanese=獅子: こんにちは〜水無月先生！この前注文していた土が届きました〜！ 'アルナ: 'あ、獅子先生こんにちは！いつも運んで来ていただいてありがとうございます。 'アルナ: '水無月先生は今ここにいないので、土はあそこに置いといてください。 '獅子: 'あ、そうか。ところで水無月先生は…いつ戻ってくるんだ？ 'アルナ: 'え〜っと…今日は来られないそうです。体調が悪くてお休みすると言ってました。 何か先生にお話でも？僕がお伝えしましょうか？ '獅子: 'いや、何でもないよ。ただ…いつもなら…水無月先生と雑談していくものだからこのまま引き返すのが何だか…。 '獅子: 'わかった！じゃあ頑張れよ！お疲れ〜！ - Korean= Needs added }} |-| Story 5= - Japanese=水無月: 何か音がしたけど誰か来てたの？ 'アルナ: '体育の獅子先生がいらしてましたが、もう帰りましたよ。 '水無月: 'そうなのかい？隣の部屋にいたから、呼んでくれれば良かったのに...。 'アルナ: 'ふんっ！わざと呼ばなかったんです！気にしないでください。 'アルナ: '獅子先生が父さんに会いに来るの…嫌なんです。 '水無月: '？？？ アルナ、先生にそんな言い方はないだろう。 '水無月: 'いつも重いものを運んでくれるし、色々と手伝ってくれる優しい方なんだよ。 'アルナ: 'もう...知らない！！！とにかく僕の父さんは、僕だけのものなの！！！ - Korean= Needs added }} |-| Story 6= - Japanese=水無月:' 今日に限ってめずらしく、父さんと呼ぶんだね？ '水無月:' 学校でバレると恥ずかしいから、秘密にしてほしいと言ったのに…気が変わったのか？ 'アルナ:' …そりゃ、父さんを見てると、もどかしいからついつい…。 'アルナ:' とにかく親子ってことは秘密だから、絶対言っちゃダメだよ！ '水無月:' あいつ...もう思春期かな…。子どもの頃は言うことをちゃんと聞いてかわいかったのに…。 '水無月:' 本当…子どもってのは、すぐ大きくなってしまうんだよな。 '水無月:' あ、君も今聞いていたよね？アルナと僕が家族だということは、学校では秘密だからよろしくね。 - Korean= ''Needs added }} |-| Story 7= - Japanese= **Note: This is an extra story not in English version. '''水無月: アルナ、ちょっといいかい？話があるんだけど。 アルナ: あっ、父さ…水無月先生！どうしたんですか？ 水無月: おっと、ごめん。園芸部員同士でお話中だったのかな？ アルナ: そうですけど、でも大丈夫ですよ。ね、君もいいよね？ 水無月: ありがとう。そうしたら少しだけ。 アルナ: それで僕に話ってなんですか？ 水無月: うん、あのね、獅子先生に伺ったんだけど、......アルナは体育の授業を、あまり真面目に受けていないみたいだね？ アルナ: だって… 水無月: どうしてだい？アルナは運動神経いいんだし、小学校の頃はリレーの選手にも選ばれたぐらいに、走るのだって早いのに。 アルナ: もう...子どもの頃の話はしないでください！つ…恥ずかしいから！ 水無月: ああ、ごめんでもね、アルナ。 アルナ: なんですか？ 水無月: せっかく能力があるのに、それを発揮しないのは勿体ないと思わないかい？ 水無月: アルナはやればできる子だって、僕はよく知ってるよ。 アルナ: いいんです。……だって僕、......たつ運動するの好きじゃないんだもん。 水無月: そうなのかい？それは初めて聞いたよ。 アルナ: 「できる」のと「好き」なのは違うでしょ？僕が好きなのは園芸と、あと... 水無月: あと？ アルナ: な、なんでもない！とにかく僕は運動するの好きじゃないの！ アルナ: それに運動神経がいいのバレたら、陸上部とか他の運動部の人たちの目に留まっちゃうかもしれないし。 水無月: どうして？アルナなら運動部に入っても、立派にやっていけると思うよ？ 水無月: ああ、もしもアルナが気にしているのなら、運動部と園芸部の兼任でも僕は構わないよ。 アルナ: そんなの嫌です！園芸部にいる時間が減っちゃうのなんて、僕、絶対に嫌だからね！ アルナ: 父さんの意地悪！父さんの鈍感！ 水無月: アルナ… アルナ: … アルナ: …… 水無月: うん、わかったよ。アルナがそこまで言うのなら、僕はもう無理強いはしないよ。 水無月: でも、授業は真面目に受けないと駄目だよ。それだけは約束してくれる？ アルナ: それぐらいなら…約束しますけど。 水無月: よし、じゃあ指きりげんまんしよう？アルナ、小指出して？ アルナ: 指きりげんまんって僕、もう子どもじゃないのに。 水無月: まだまだ子どもだよ、アルナは。はい、指きりげんまん。嘘ついたら？ アルナ: 針千本、飲ーます。指切った。 水無月: よくできました。 アルナ: もう父さ…水無月先生なんて嫌い！ 水無月: はいはい。そうしたら僕は用事があるから行くね。君たちはどうする？ アルナ: 僕たちはまだここにいます。 水無月: うん、じゃあまたあとで。邪魔して悪かったね。 アルナ: はい、さようなら。水無月先生。 アルナ: … … アルナ: 行っちゃつた。 アルナ: どうして父さんはあんなに鈍いんだろ？僕の気持ちなんてちっともわかってくれないし。君もそう思わない？ アルナ: 「できる」と「好き」は違うのにね。いくらできても好きじゃなかったらやりたくないよ僕。 獅子: 'おっ！アルナいたいた！ 'アルナ: あ、獅子先生、こんにちは。 獅子: '実は、ちょっと君に話があって… 'アルナ: 体育の授業のことですか？でしたら今、水無月先生から聞いたので大丈夫です。 獅子: 'ああ、水無月先生もう話してくれたんだ。それならよかった。 '獅子: 'アルナは他の授業は、真面目に受けてるんだよね？だから体育の授業も頑張ってほしくてさ。 '獅子: '運動は苦手なのか？だけど、たとえ苦手でも、チャレンジすることに意義があるんだ！ '獅子: '......ってええと、君もアルナと同じ園芸部員？なんでそんな不思議そうな顔してるんだ？ 'アルナ: き、気にしないでください！水無月先生とも約束しましたし、これからは体育の授業も真面目に受けますから！ 獅子: 'あっ、そうだ！それと… '獅子: 'どうした？ 'アルナ: 獅子先生、いつも園芸部に荷物を運んでくださるじゃないですか？あれ、もう結構ですので。 獅子: 'えっ、なんで？水無月先生のためだし、俺はまったく気にしてないよ？ 'アルナ: …… その「水無月先生のため」っていうのが。 獅子: 'うん？何か言ったか？ 'アルナ: いえ、こっちの話です。とにかく、園芸部用の土など、これからは僕たちで運びます。このとおり部員も増えましたし。 獅子: 'うーん、なんか釈然としないけど、まあ、でも君たちがそう言うのなら… 'アルナ: それじゃあ、僕たちはこれで！ほら、君も行こう？授業が始まるよ？ 獅子: 'ああ、アルナ！園芸部の活動も大事だけど、体育の授業も頑張るんだぞ！ '獅子: 'できなくてもいいんだからな！努力することが大切なんだからな！ 'アルナ: ……… アルナ: ん？なあに？そんな顔してどうしたの？ アルナ: えっ？獅子先生に冷たいんじゃないか？って。……そんなことないと思うけど？ アルナ: だけど、ほら、「できる」と「好き」は別物だものね。いくらできても、好きじゃなきゃしたくないよ。 アルナ: だからね。だから、僕。「好き」なことに「できる」を使いたいんだ。 アルナ: 本気で走ったりするのは、父さん追いかけてるときだけしか、したくないもの。 アルナ: ……あっこれもみんなにはナイショだよ？ アルナ: 僕がほんとは運動できるのも、あと今言ったことも、絶対に誰にも言わないでね？ アルナ: ね？指きりげんまん！ - Korean= Needs added }} |-| Story 8= - Japanese= ''十数年前、ヨーロッパのとある場所'' '赤ん坊 アルナ: 'うわぁぁぁん〜 '留学生 水無月: 'アルナ〜、よ〜しよ〜しミルクができたよ〜 '赤ん坊 アルナ: 'うわぁぁぁぁぁん〜 '留学生 水無月: 'よしよ〜し、アルナ〜泣かないで〜お利口だから、ご飯を食べようね〜 '留学生 水無月: 'どうかな？飲みやすい温度に調節したんだけど？ '赤ん坊 アルナ: 'きゃきゃっ '留学生 水無月: 'おいしい？アルナはいい子だね〜。今日も研究所に一緒に行こうか？ '赤ん坊 アルナ: 'うあ、うあ '留学生 水無月: '紙おむつに…粉ミルク、ガラガラ...よし！アルナの外出用品は、すべて揃ってるぞ！ アルナ〜さぁ行くよ！ - Korean= Needs added }} |-| Story 9= - Japanese=赤ん坊 アルナ: うわぁぁぁん〜 '留学生 水無月: 'うん…あれ...？研究に没頭していたら、もうこんな時間になってしまった。さあさあ、アルナ、ミルクを飲もうね。 '赤ん坊 アルナ: 'うわあああああん〜 '留学生 水無月: 'なんでこんなに泣いているのかな？ミルクを飲まないってことは…お腹は空いてないってことかな。 '赤ん坊 アルナ: 'うわあああああん〜 '留学生 水無月: 'あ、おむつ!!おむつか!!アルナ、お尻が気持ち悪かったんだね？今、綺麗にしてあげるからね。 '赤ん坊 アルナ: 'きゃっきゃっ '留学生 水無月: 'アルナが笑ってる。気持ち良い？ '赤ん坊 アルナ: 'パ…パパ〜 '留学生 水無月: 'えっ!!アルナが、しゃべった！？今、パパって言ったよね？ '赤ん坊 アルナ: 'パパ〜 '留学生 水無月: 'ああ〜可愛いなぁ〜...アルナ、パパと一緒に故郷に帰ろうか？。〜 '赤ん坊 アルナ: 'うあ〜？ '留学生 水無月: 'パパは、留学が終わったら、故郷に帰らなければならないんだ。 '留学生 水無月: 'パパは、アルナと一緒にいたい…でもママが、故郷に行けば今よりもっと大変になるかもしれないって反対をしていて… '赤ん坊 アルナ: 'パパ〜パパ〜 '留学生 水無月: '一緒に行ってもいいって、言ってくれてるんだね？ '赤ん坊 アルナ: 'パパ〜パパ〜 '留学生 水無月: 'うん。パパもアルナと離れて生きるなんて考えられない。アルナ、ありがとう〜 - Korean= Needs added }} |-| Story 10= |-| Illustrations Category:Incomplete pages Category:One Star Seeds Category:Korean version seeds Category:Japanese version seeds Category:English version seeds Category:Needs Korean stories